Necris
The Necris are a race appearing in the Unreal universe. __TOC__ Overview The Necris are a faction of combatants appearing in the Unreal Tournament series. Their depiction in the series is controversial due to different continuities between the games. Unreal Tournament The game describes the Necris as an alien race but provides little to no details about their origins. Developer Brandon Reinhart elaborates that the Necris are an alien race that was, "until now, rarely seen." Backstories for the Necris characters reveal the Necris race has a secret society known as the Phayder which has declared guerrilla war against Earth. Many of the Necris character backstories allude to this war via description of attacks against NEG military or civilian populations. Unreal Championship 2: The Liandri Conflict The game introduced the idea that the Necris are individuals brought back to life via what is called the Necris Process. This process involves the reanimation of the body with the use of nanobots called Nanoblack, which were created by the Phayder Corporation. The company has then framed them as the Black Legion in the Liandri Grand Tournament to represent their corporation. The Liandri Mining Corporation uses the Necris Process to keep fan favorite combatants alive. When Brock was killed by Gorge (outside the tournament), Liandri brought him back along with Lauren (who committed suicide shortly after learning of Brock's death). After Selket was killed in the final match of the Championship against Anubis (her former lover), Liandri offered to reanimate her using the Necris Process as long as Anubis, now the Emperor of the Nakhti, agreed to serve their interests; namely, fighting and winning in the Tournaments. Caring more for Selket than his position as Emperor, he accepted, and Selket was resurrected to stand by his side as Empress. Unreal Tournament 3 Playing a larger role in the game's plot, the Necris serve as the leading antagonists in Unreal Tournament 3, lead by Akasha. Declaring war on Earth, the Necris forces perform a full-out invasion of the planet (not Earth) but are quickly deterred by Ronin. No longer a threat to the planet, Earth's primary forces don't perform a counterattack. However; after reacquiring a space station from Necris forces, Ronin team sets off to the Necris home world alone on a revenge mission against Akasha, a mission that tournament leader Malcolm does not support. Since their initial appearance, the Necris have received many visual improvements to improve their alien reminiscent appearance. These include: Cyclops helmets, artificial arms and spines, and mechanical insect-like legs. Involvement in the games Unreal Tournament The player can choose the Black Legion as a playable team, and faces several independent Necris such as Loque. Unreal Tournament 2004 Kragoth and Thannis are the only playable Necris, and they can be bought at the beginning of the game as part of the player's team. Unreal Championship 2: The Liandri Conflict The Necris play a side role in the main story. Anubis encounters Lauren in the Overdose mode. This game has also necrified versions of Brock and Lauren. The former died at the hands of Gorge, while the latter committed suicide. They have playable ladders, and Lauren's unlock Brock's. Other three playable Necris include Calypso, Judas and Lilith. The male Necris use the Dark Staff as their melee weapon, and the females use the Necris Swords. Both genders, however, have their own version of the Dual Enforcers as their starting ranged weapon. Unreal Tournament 3 The Necris are the main antagonists of the game. They make their presence known in the fourth chapter, "Calculated Losses". Trivia Gallery External links and references See also